Baby sitting a so called Angel
by Genie101
Summary: Steve has to babysit one Ponyboy Curtis. He’s only three, how much trouble can he possibly get into?


"Steve come on. Twos out of town for the time being. Johnny can't do it cuz his old man got him good last night, and no way in hell we are leaving him with Dallas after what happened last time. Come on man. It's just for four hours that's It." Soda begged his friend fixing up a car engine. "Four hours?" Steve asked lowly giving his friend of years a look. "Yep What ya say? Just four messily hours. Plus you two can bound." Soda tried getting a snort from his friend.

"Come on Soda can't you send him to someone else? Like tim or hell I'm sure Angela would just love to baby sit the kid." Steve tried getting a look from soda. "It's bad enough Dallas taught him the word heater , knowing Tim or curly they'd teach him worse. Same goes for Angela." Soda said lowly. "Man come on me and the kid won't ever get along." Steve said rubbing his forehand some.

"Again just four hours and it'll be out our place Stevie. Come on. There's beer and cake in the fridge. And it's just an one time thing is all. " Soda said gently pouting his lip some.

"Just a one time thing?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah fine. Fine. So you want me to watch him after work today then?" Steve asked grabbing a water. "Yep. Darry and I have shit to get done." Soda said simply enough.

"Remind again why I agreed to this?" Steve asked a good hour later in the Curtis driveway. "Because we need a sitter and you're the best we got." Soda said shoving his friend along. "Ponyboy!" Soda called out getting a faint giggle then rushed feet as a result. "Hi Sodie pop." Pony said giggling some more. "Alright honey Steve is in charge of ya till we get back. Behave yourself." Soda said Seriously. "Why's he in charge?" Pony asked pouting some. "Because I'm older than you kid." Steve replied getting a glare from Pony.

"Alright behave." Soda said at the doorway rushing out to the car where Darry was waiting. "You sure it's a good idea to leave those two alone? And for fours hours might I add." Darry asked then said lowly. "Well it'll give them a chance to bound somehow." Soda said smiling some. "Mhmm the house is destroyed you're paying for it." Darry said pulling the car out of the driveway. "Come on Dar give them some credit." Soda said softly leaning back in his seat.

"Alright k...kid? Kid?! Where the hell you get!" Steve said then shouted frustrated. Ponyboy giggled some hiding behind the sofa some from steve. He stuck his tongue out at steve as he walked by and snuck his way to the kitchen. He then climbed on the counter and then the stove to reach the top of the fridge. "Where the hell that kid get t...Jesus Christ! Get down from there!" Steve shouted seeing the kid on top of the fridge. "No!" Pony said sticking his tongue out at steve.

"Why you little no good…." Steve began then stopped himself. Darry would tan him good he found out he cursed In front of Ponyboy. "Get Down from there kid!" Steve yelled again. "No! You can't make me!" Pony said firmly sitting down. "Kid come on. Ya want Darry to get mad at cha?" Steve said then asked cocking an eyebrow some. That at least got Ponyboy to consider coming down from fridge but he stopped. "Come on kid, just get down from there. Alright." Steve said getting ignored by Ponyboy. "Kid come on. What if I let you watch the twilight zone? Then will you get down from there?" Steve asked seeing Ponyboy's eyes lit up.

"You going to come down from there then?" Steve asked simply enough. Ponyboy shook his head no. "Why not?" Steve asked rubbing his temple some. "Cuz I like it up here." "So what ya like the height? That it?" Steve asked trying to get the kid down still. "Uh Huh!" Ponyboy said happily. "Alright so here's the deal if you come down not only will I let you watch the twilight zone, I'll also let you pick what we eat for dinner kid. How's that sound?" Steve asked seeing Ponyboy think it over some. "Okay." Pony said slowly climbing back down.

"Alright kid as promised." Steve said flicking the tv over to the twilight zone. He could see the spark of mischievousness in pony's eyes and groaned slightly. "Kid...where are ya goin' now?" Steve asked looking over at Ponyboy by the door. "Outside." Pony said innocently Enough. "What you got behind your back?" Steve asked. "Notin." Pony said smirking some before slowly backing into the door and then rushing outside.

"Kid!" Steve shouted running after him. "How In the h...kid that's not a toy! Give it!" Steve shouted trying to get the firecracker from the kid's hands. "Hey!" Pony whined trying to snatch it back. "How the hell you get ahold of these!" Steve said angrily grabbing pony roughly by his arm. "Ow! They were on top the fridge jerkface!" Pony snapped tugging from Steve. Pony ran back to his room slamming the door whilst Steve placed the firecrackers he had taken back where they belonged.

He then flopped face first on the couch and screamed into the cushion. "It just had to be me to watch the dam brat. Couldn't have been two bit or Dallas or hell Johnny. Just had to be me. Kids no good all there is to it." Steve mumbled lowly not knowing he had a set of ears listening in. It wasn't until he heard the sniffling and then the door slam did he even know. "Kid?" Steve asked sitting up on the couch. "Kid…." Steve said again walking down the hallway and into his room. He found Ponyboy on his bed back to the door. "You ain't asleep already are ya?" Steve asked stepping to him only to get a shuffle away from him.

"Kid come on now." "Thought I was a brat and no good Marty." Pony said angrily but it wasn't much use steve could see the tear tracks. "Kid come on. You haven't exactly made things easy on me here." Steve said sitting on the bed beside him. "So. You don't even like me. Why should I make things easy for you." Pony snapped lowly and if Steve weren't genuinely irritated ,he'd think it cute.

"Kid look. Ya wanna watch the twilight zone right?" Steve asked seriously. "Uh Huh." "And ya wanna pick out dinner right?" "Uh Huh." "Well you cant do it in here? Now can ya?" Steve asked smirking at him. "Can we go to Queen?" Pony asked looking up at steve with innocent eyes. "After the stunts ya pulled on me? I don't think so Kid. I have a mind to tan Your Hyde. But...I won't." Steve said making pony look at him confused. "I'll leave that to Darry if he chooses to." Steve added helping Ponyboy to the kitchen.

"What about eggs and toast and stuff?" Pony asked. "You want breakfast for dinner?" Steve asked softly. "Yeah sure kid. You want cheesy eggs then?" Steve asked grabbing the block of cheese to shred it. "Uh Huh." Pony said smiling up at him. Steve shook his head some fixing both of them up plates of cheesy eggs, some toast and some bacon. "Thanks." Pony said softly taking a bite of eggs and smiling.

A good ten minutes later Pony was sitting back on the couch watching a twilight zone episode as per promised by Steve. Not even five minutes into the episode Ponyboy was fast asleep on the couch. It wasn't even eight yet and his brothers wouldn't be home for another hour and half.

"Up we go kid." Steve said lifting Ponyboy up and setting him down in his bed. "Night steve." Pony said softly curling into his pillow some. Steve chuckled softly before flicking the lights off and then heading down the hallway.

He lounged back ready for either Curtis to hurry up and get home so he could get back to his own place. Yawning steve dozed off, and just as he was about to get into a nice dream a pair of cold little hands shook him awake. "The fuck? Kid?" Steve said tiredly seeing a small figure by the couch. He yawned softly sitting up to find Ponyboy crying hard. "Shit come here." Steve said lifting Ponyboy up. "Get back to sleep kid. I ain't going nowhere." Steve said gently laying back down.

That's how Soda and Darry found the duo, fast sleep on the couch with the twilight zone on. Darry would have some choice words with Steve when he woke up, but for now it was nice to see the two somewhat getting along. At least for the time being.


End file.
